<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in darkness by Amy_Lotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029230">Lost in darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lotus/pseuds/Amy_Lotus'>Amy_Lotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Psychological Drama, Survival, Threats of Violence, Thriller, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lotus/pseuds/Amy_Lotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami finds herself in an unknown place, surrounded by unknown people with whom she must ally herself to survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unknown Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a story that takes place in an alternate universe; it's a thriller whose theme is survival.</p><p>Warning: this is rated M because of violence and sex.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The first thing Nami saw when she managed to open her heavy eyelids was a dark sky decorated with countless sparkling stars and a glowing crescent moon, she didn't know if her hazy mind was playing tricks on her or she was just dreaming because the light emanating from heavenly bodies was dancing in endless circles, making the sky look like a beautiful painting, it was really hypnotic for the redhead to contemplate this natural wonder and she focused so much on it that she didn't even notice her surroundings or the person who kept calling her.</p>
      <p>"Damn, Nami wake up."</p>
      <p>A distant voice echoed in her mind as she felt her body shake from a series of violent shaking, bringing her back to reality when the beautiful sky straight out of a fantasy book disappeared, and giving way to a normally normal, boring sky without dancing circles.</p>
      <p>Now that she was ripped from her beautiful dream, Nami began to realize her situation, at first there were incessant throbbing inside her skull, torturing her with crushing pain and numbing all her senses, then there was the worried face of her sister which had invaded her field of vision and the hands clinging to her shoulders which continued to shake her abruptly, but the absurdity in this whole situation was the fact that she was sleeping in the wilderness lying on a carpet of wild grass, something she couldn't remember doing.</p>
      <p>With effort, Nami managed to slowly stand up after spreading Nojiko's hands from her, she began to massage her temples in hopes of calming her headache and turned to her sister who was sitting next to her, looking at her with a desperate expression on her face, making her understand that she did not know what was going on and that it was useless to ask her questions because she probably had no answers, besides, Nami's brain was unwilling to function due to the pain that crippled it, that's why she was in no rush to start a conversation that surely needed concentration, an option that was out of order at the moment.</p>
      <p>"What's going on Nami?" Nojiko asked impatiently, not even giving her sister a moment to come to her senses.</p>
      <p>The redhead ignored her because how the hell was she going to answer her since she had just woken up?</p>
      <p>"I don't understand anything, I know we were drunk but not to the point of coming to sleep here," The blue haired woman resumed loudly when she did not receive an answer from her sister. "Besides, I can't remember how I fell asleep, the last memory in my mind is when we were in Shakky's bar."</p>
      <p>Nami remained silent, restraining herself forcefully not to ask Nojiko to shut up as her voice hurt her ears.</p>
      <p>The chocolate brown eyes broke away from her sister and began to scan the surroundings, inspecting everything for explanations to the questions that were flooding her mind at the time, as she had understood when she felt the grass below her, she was in a natural place more precisely a vast wild plain, and that was even more intriguing because such a place did not exist in the great metropolis Laugh tale, the city where she lived, a place overcrowded and invaded by dwellings, quite the opposite of her current surroundings where there was no sign of civilization nor of life elsewhere.</p>
      <p>But what caught the red-haired woman's attention even more were the other people scattered around her, some were in the same state of amazement as she and others were still asleep, apparently these people were also brought to this place without being aware because those who opened their eyes looked at each other suspiciously waiting for a suspicious movement, it was a logical reaction to the current circumstance, waking up in an unfamiliar place surrounded by unfamiliar people was not very reassuring, it was fishy and dangerous, which is why everyone was on guard.</p>
      <p>Nami looked down to look at herself, noting that she was wearing a black lace crop top that could be considered a sexy bra and a short denim skirt, it was the outfit she had put on for her birthday party, it was already the last memory in her hazy mind, she went out to the bar with her sister to celebrate her 26th birthday, which was the reason for her headache as she had a hangover from all the alcohol she drank.</p>
      <p>"Shit!" She spat, closing her eyes to focus better, desperately searching her mind for other memories, but her effort was in vain as there was some kind of bug in her brain.</p>
      <p>"Are you fine?" Nojiko asked, placing a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder, drawing her attention.</p>
      <p>"My head is going to explode," Nami grimaced after opening her eyes to look at the blue haired woman. "Do you have any idea about this mess? Where are we?"</p>
      <p>"No," Nojiko nodded from left to right in negation. "I don't understand why we were sleeping here, I have a bad feeling Nami."</p>
      <p>"Yes me too." The redhead growled as she narrowed her eyes noticing that it was getting more and more agitated around her as most everyone woke up. "I don't understand how we got to this desert when we were in the most crowded city in the world, unless." She paused, remembering a movie she had seen recently.</p>
      <p>"What?" Nojiko grew impatient after a moment of silence.</p>
      <p>"I remember a movie where rich guys kidnap people to hunt them like animals in the wild," Nami swallowed as her heart sped up because of the growing fear inside her. "I hope no one will start shooting us or something like that."</p>
      <p>"It was a movie, now we are in reality." Nojiko remarked with a trembling voice that betrayed her courageous facade.</p>
      <p>"You think there are crazy guys just in the movies," Nami hissed, feeling stomach acid burning in her throat from the ball starting to choke her. "Killers exist in reality!"</p>
      <p>"Let's try to think positively," The blue haired said woman, interrupting her sister's hysteria. "We must not panic, besides, we are not alone, these people are in the same boat as us."</p>
      <p>Nami sighed before turning her gaze to the other people, dwelling on each of them as she scrutinized them intently, despite the darkness of the night, the plain where they stood was well lit naturally by moonlight and stars, Therefore, she was able to make out the figures around her and get an idea of them, she noticed that a few gathered in a circle and they were discussing among themselves, probably about the current situation.</p>
      <p>Suddenly an idea crossed the redhead's mind when she saw her purse thrown next to her and she felt stupid for not having thought of this before, calling the police is the best thing to do in this kind of situation, quickly she pulled out her cell phone and unlocked it, but her hope was shattered the moment she noticed that there was no network, it was too good to be true, plus it's predictable not to have a network in a deserted place like this.</p>
      <p>"There is no network." She spat, shoving her phone in the bag in fury.</p>
      <p>"I know I've tried before." Nojiko muttered in response.</p>
      <p>"Shit. Nami swore."</p>
      <p>"Let's go see what's going on there." Her sister proposed as she stood up.</p>
      <p>Nami placed her two hands on either side for support and began to stand up slowly because of the discomfort that overwhelmed her, luckily her sister grabbed her by the shoulder to help her stand up and she didn't let go to guide her towards the group, because walking in her heeled sandals on the grassy ground was not really practical.</p>
      <p>"So we were all in the bar street." A tall man with blond hair who wore sunglasses said with a broad smile, as if he was in a funny situation when it was quite the opposite.</p>
      <p>"We were there too." Nojiko pointed out as she joined in the group conversation.</p>
      <p>"We must have been kidnapped there." A man with an unusually long nose cried, his panicked voice dramatically exaggerated.</p>
      <p>"Usopp," The blonde clutching his arm moaned. "I want to go back home."</p>
      <p>"I don't think we were kidnapped," A green haired man growled in disagreement, from his combat look and the scar covering his left eye, he wasn't the type to get kidnapped easily, it was understandable that he was against this theory because he had a sword strapped to his belt, he would surely defend himself with ease against the so-called kidnapper. "Besides who's going to kidnap us and throw us in this desert place, where's the point in all of this?"</p>
      <p>Nami found the discussion pointless because none of the people here knew the truth, she knew they had to find the key to the mystery by exploring the surroundings not talking about stupid theory, but she didn't want to say her opinion out loud because she didn't feel very comfortable, since joining the group, many of the men in attendance focused on her cleavage, literally drooling, she has never felt so embarrassed in her entire life about her dress style like that day, because the gaze of one of the men was that of a predator who was about to pounce on its prey, Nami made a mental note to stay away from the long blond haired man as a precaution.</p>
      <p>"I also do not believe in this kidnapping story," The blond in the sunglasses spoke again. "I think we'll have to wait until the sun rises to explore the surroundings because guesses won't get us anywhere."</p>
      <p>Nami wasn't surprised to hear the man say what she was thinking because it didn't take intelligence to figure that out.</p>
      <p>"I'm hungry, I can't wait until the morning," A young man with a straw hat complained. "Sanji you don't have something to eat."</p>
      <p>"You think I'm walking around with a fridge in my pocket," The man named Sanji retorted, who was one of the guys who kept staring at Nami's chest. "Besides, we have other concerns besides your stomach."</p>
      <p>The redhead was jealous of the man in the straw hat's carelessness, because unlike him, filling her stomach was the least of her worries because of the urge to vomit she was feeling at the time.</p>
      <p>"The morning will surely bring us answers." The one-eyed swordsman nonchalantly declared before sitting down on the grass, closing his right eye.</p>
      <p>"Hn." An amused growl caught the attention of the people gathered in a circle who all looked in the direction of the dark haired man who was standing a few feet away from them, his gaze was fixed on the watch on his left wrist, ignoring the eyes that were all focused on him.</p>
      <p>A frown crept up on Nami's forehead as she examined the man who smirked as he looked at his watch, as if a good joke was written on it; without realizing it, she walked a few steps towards him so that she could see him better in the little light that lit up the night, his golden eyes shone despite the dark shadow that fell over them and the dark circles that surrounded them, his black hair was totally disheveled, almost defying the laws of gravity, he was dressed in jeans with leopard patterns and a black half-sleeve shirt that accentuated his dark look, especially by revealing tattoos on his forearms.</p>
      <p>Nami couldn't help but jump as the mysterious man who had captured her gaze turned to the group, continuing to smile as he stared at them silently.</p>
      <p>"What is fun?" The man in the sunglasses asked when the gaze lingered a bit, his hoarse voice expressed his displeasure with the other man, it was funny that he made that kind of remark when he too was smirking in amusement before.</p>
      <p>"I heard you say you're going to wait until the morning to start investigating," The dark haired man replied calmly, stopping to smile as his gaze grew serious. "I just have to tell you that it is 8:35 am," He added, pointing at the watch. "So it is already morning according to the Laugh tale time zone, which leads us to the conclusion that we are very far from the city since the place where we are is still dark."</p>
      <p>"Boss, I already noticed the time when I checked the network on my phone," A green haired woman spoke to the blond haired man, apparently she worked for him. "What he says is true, it really is morning according to Laugh tale time."</p>
      <p>"Why didn't you let me know about this important detail?" The man looked at his subordinate in irritation.</p>
      <p>Nami turned her back to the group and started to walk towards where she woke up because that was where her purse was, she wanted to have confirmation of the exact time with her own eyes, not trusting those unknown people; a moan escaped her mouth as her phone screen lit up, written in white on a black wallpaper Saturday 07/04/2020 08:37 am, she almost destroyed the device by squeezing it tightly in her hand from the mixture of despair and irritation that came over her, her bizarre situation had become more enigmatic as she had been confirmed to be far from home.</p>
      <p>Nami could see the group discussing the new issue and frankly, she didn't really want to participate in the discussion, anyway her sister will let her know what they are going to decide, in the meantime, she began to study the environment around her a bit and look for clues that might clarify the situation a bit, however the exam was short because there was nothing around her as she had noticed before, besides, because of the darkness, she couldn't see what was in the distance.</p>
      <p>A woman's scream echoed across the plain making Nami stiffen for her, anguish running through her veins until she realized what was going on, apparently a young woman had just woken up and she panicked, crying and moaning using all of her vocal cords.</p>
      <p>"Shut up." Nami sighed as she felt her headache wake up again.</p>
      <p>The redhead sat down on the ground and put her hand on her forehead, rubbing her temples with her fingers to soothe the pain, despite her efforts to strengthen her mind and fortify it, she couldn't help but think about the worst things that were going to happen to her in this unknown place, anyway, she was sure she was going to have to go through terrible things because she had a very bad feeling, a few hours ago she was partying with her sister and now she has mysteriously found herself far far away from town.</p>
      <p>Nami's mind had sounded the alarm and she could feel her whole interior shaking from the fear that overwhelmed her, but she remained outwardly calm because she knew there was no point in whining and she wanted to stay strong for her sister, ever since she realized she had woken up in a strange place, Nami stifled her panic behind a relaxed facade and pushed all the negative emotions out of her heart, but now the distress within her intensified, destroying the little courage she had managed to muster.</p>
      <p>Wrapping her arms around her legs in comfort, Nami could feel hot tears forming in her eyes, therefore, she began to inhale and exhale a fair amount of air to relieve the weight that kept increasing in her chest.</p>
      <p>Her heart leaped when she noticed her sister walking towards her, that's why, she recovered quickly, not wanting to be caught in her panic, besides, Nojiko was with two other women, the one with the scarlet hair was the young woman who was screaming earlier.</p>
      <p>"Are you okay Nami?" Nojiko asked, frowning.</p>
      <p>The redhead cleared her throat before sighing "I'm fine"</p>
      <p>"This is Cindry," Nojiko waved her hand to the blonde standing to her right before turning to the redhead to her left. "And Annabella."</p>
      <p>Nami wanted to roll her eyes but she refrained from doing so, so as not to show her complete disinterest in getting to know each other, plus she was not in the mood to get to know others unlike her sister who couldn't help but do it, Nami forced a smile in greeting to the two women accompanying Nojiko.</p>
      <p>"We decided to wait until the morning to explore, because getting around would be easier with daylight." Nojiko informed her as she sat down opposite while the other two did the same.</p>
      <p>"It's already morning according to Laugh tale's time." Nami clarified to refresh her sister's memory on this problem.</p>
      <p>"There is no explanation for this conundrum at this time, hopefully we will find answers as we explore." Nojiko said after a moment of thought.</p>
      <p>"Hopefully it will be as soon as possible because I don't want to hang out with these guys for too long." Nami pointed out in disgust, remembering the lustful looks she received earlier.</p>
      <p>"We have no other choice," The Blue Head crossed her arms before looking at her sister's cleavage. "In addition, we must admit that you attract a lot with this sexy bra that you wear."</p>
      <p>"It's a fucking crop top," Nami groaned, feeling taken aback. "Besides you didn't see how the long haired guy looked at me, he looked like a wild beast."</p>
      <p>"I also don't feel very comfortable," Cindry said in a disgusted voice. "For me, it was his friend who kept staring at me, the one who looks like the Penguin from the Batman movie."</p>
      <p>"You're out of luck, he looks scarier than the other," Nami sympathized with the blonde with a horrified expression. "You have to do your best to avoid him."</p>
      <p>"Stay close to Nami, I'm sure her cleavage will make a very useful shield for the pervert's eyes." Nojiko scoffed, giving her sister an incredulous look.</p>
      <p>"Hey," Nami hissed offended, but when she noticed Cindry's rigid expression turned to amusement and Annabella who had been sobbing silently for a while began to laugh, the orange head realized that her sister wanted to lighten the air with a joke that was not funny to her. "I am proud of my cleavage, which is why I put it on display."</p>
      <p>"So don't complain about the obscene looks you get." Nojiko smiled, shrugging her shoulders.</p>
      <p>"You really are a viper," Nami growled as she decided to drop the argument with her sister in front of the two unknown women. "I'll try to get some sleep because I'm sure we're going to have a rough day tomorrow." She added before laying down on the wild grass, turning her back to the group of women to no longer participate in the discussion.</p>
      <p>Although she knew it was impossible for her to sleep in her bizarre situation, Nami forced her body and mind to rest because she had a very bad hangover, so she was unable to think of a solution to this impasse she was in, anyway, her current priority was to stop feeling the pain in her head.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>After spending hours and hours waiting for the sun to come up, Nami began to lose patience and worry too, in any case, she was not the only one because anxiety emanated from all the people around her, especially since it was past 5:00 pm from Laugh tale Time, which means they've been waiting for more than eight hours.</p>
      <p>However there was one more thing that bothered Nami's mind even more, since she had woken up, the sky remained unspoiled as if frozen, what proved this theory was the location of the moon which had not changed, this essential point led Nami to a not very motivating and inconsistent conclusion, it was hard to accept it but she had to consider that time may have stood still in this weird place, which means that the day is not going to break and that the night will continue to infinity.</p>
      <p>Nami thought she might not be the only one who saw the state of the sky but no one pointed out that, that's why she kept her guess to herself, even with herself she found the situation absurd and unreal, because of that, she assumed she was dreaming or maybe hallucinating, she had gotten drunk a lot the night before which probably affected her brain.</p>
      <p>Unlike her sister who socialized with most other people, Nami kept her distance to be on the safe side because until she unraveled the mystery of their situation, everyone is seen as a potential enemy, anyway, everything seemed suspicious to her at the moment.</p>
      <p>Her back and legs really started to hurt her from the uncomfortable position, her butt had been paralyzed for hours as her spine clicked with every movement of her body, normally she was used to life in nature since she was a fan of hiking, but now she looked like she had never done it before, at the moment she was just sitting down, but like that, it had a disastrous effect on her body, she was wondering how she is going to be able to explore in such a pitiful state, she had no more energy and she was very thirsty, the heat was not helping things, weakening her more and more.</p>
      <p>Nami realized that waiting was a very bad idea, there were a lot of reasons for it but the main one is the fact that in this desert plain, there was no food or water, essential necessities for every human being, so the more time passed, the more her body needs to be recharged in order to refuel and therefore function well.</p>
      <p>Standing with folded arms became unbearable for the redhead, she decided to share her guesses with the group even though she might be seen as crazy, she didn't care because the whole situation was full of madness anyway, it's not a theory about time that is going to make it any worse.</p>
      <p>She got up with difficulty and started to walk towards the gathering, of course it was the group where Mr. Sunglasses or rather the so-called Doflamingo had proclaimed himself leader, even her sister had joined him in a way because she had fallen under the spell of the man who was a very good talker, a strategist who used the best tactic in the current situation, regrouping and allying with as many people as possible was best for survival.</p>
      <p>When Nami arrived at the group, she hesitated to speak because of the voice screaming in her head to prevent her from saying her stupid guess, but she ignored it because she decided to follow Doflamingo's tactic by allying with the others, on her own she could neither survive nor return home, that was an obvious fact.</p>
      <p>"What's the matter?" Nojiko snapped her out of her trance, apparently she had been staring at the group for a while without saying anything.</p>
      <p>"The sun is not going to rise." Nami responded with a high tone for everyone to hear, her voice struggling out of her dry, burning throat, signaling the need for the water right now.</p>
      <p>The attention is on her now, which increased her hesitation as she needed to explain.</p>
      <p>"What?" Nojiko raised an eyebrow looking at her in confusion.</p>
      <p>"Look, I'm no astronomer," Nami paused to think about what words to use to explain her guess. "But even without it, I could see that the sky doesn't look normal."</p>
      <p>There was a short period of silence where everyone looked up, apparently they were trying to understand what she was trying to say.</p>
      <p>"I have the impression that in this place time has stood still or maybe the earth has stopped spinning ..."</p>
      <p>"What are you talking about?" The green haired woman named Monet interrupted her, her cold gaze pierced Nami's heart, preventing her from responding as it crippled her use of speech.</p>
      <p>"You don't seem to be well." Nojiko whispered softly, grabbing her by the arm.</p>
      <p>For a split second, she was about to turn on her heel and flee from the eyes that were looking at her as if she were crazy, but instead, she took a breath of fresh air to restore her courage before continuing with her explanation. "It sounds crazy, but I know what I'm saying, it's been more than eight hours that we wait for nothing, if we keep doing it we will starve, here there is neither food nor water."</p>
      <p>"So you want us to believe that time has stood still." She heard someone say but didn't know who it was because the majority bombarded her with sarcastic remarks or questions.</p>
      <p>"Nami!" Nojiko hissed as she put her hand on her sister's forehead, apparently she wanted to check if she had a fever or something.</p>
      <p>"Interesting." Doflamingo declared loudly, silencing everyone with one word.</p>
      <p>Nami was shocked at how he had managed to tame his group within hours.</p>
      <p>"This is a very interesting point that needs to be taken into consideration." He continued calmly, walking towards the redhead with long strides. "Even if the stopped time theory is a little absurd, you have even made an essential point, we lack food and water." He added after he stopped in front of her.</p>
      <p>"What do you propose?" A mountain of muscle that works for Doflamingo asked, according to Nojiko, his name was Vergo.</p>
      <p>"The wait is over, we will begin exploring," Doflaming replied with a smile. "The others are already gone a long time ago."</p>
      <p>Hearing this, Nami looked around and noticed that a few people were missing, the hungry boy, his one-eyed friend and the other lewd one, the dark haired man who pointed out the hour, apparently they weren't interested in joining Doflamingo's group because those who stayed all did, even her.</p>
      <p>"And which way are we going to head?" Vergo asked.</p>
      <p>"To the west." Nami answered despite the fact that the question was not for her, but she had another guess that was even crazier, which is why she wanted to confirm it by heading west.</p>
      <p>"What makes you say that?" Vergo growled, his serious tone was even more serious and harsh than before, which scared Nami.</p>
      <p>"I… I saw birds flying in that direction," She stuttered softly, besides it wasn't a lie, she did see birds. "I think there may be a source of water there."</p>
      <p>"You are really interesting," Doflamingo smiled broadly. "What do you do in life?"</p>
      <p>"I am a meteorologist." She replied uncomfortably.</p>
      <p>"I thought she was a prostitute because of her looks." Monet commented in a haughty voice.</p>
      <p>Despite getting angry, Nami refrained from insulting the green haired woman, instead she smiled at her to provoke her. "It's fashion, something you probably don't know."</p>
      <p>Nami appreciated the woman's growl, frankly in what right she insulted the dress style of the redhead when she was so poorly dressed, even though she was wearing a classic work suit, it still looked old fashioned.</p>
      <p>"Where is the west?" One of the people in the background asked.</p>
      <p>"This way." Nami pointed her index finger to the right, thanks to her unerring sense of direction, the redhead was a compass woman who never gets lost.</p>
      <p>"Let everyone prepare, we are heading west." Doflamingo declared aloud or rather he ordered.</p>
      <p>Without noticing, Nami was pulled away from the group by her sister who was still holding her arm.</p>
      <p>"What's happening to you Nami?" Nojiko asked as soon as she stopped dragging the redhead.</p>
      <p>"I explained what I noticed, I know it sounds crazy, but you will all see that I am right because I am sure the sun is not going to rise." Nami growled without even bothering to breathe, releasing the turmoil that had built up in her during her discussion with the group.</p>
      <p>"Alright, calm down now," The blue head cried out before heaving a sigh. "Anyway, thanks to you, they've finally decided to go exploring, it's better than sitting around doing nothing."</p>
      <p>"Especially with this heat, we need water otherwise we will end up dehydrated." Nami pointed out.</p>
      <p>"Let's go now." Nojiko said before following the group who started walking towards the direction indicated by the redhead.</p>
      <p>Nami frowned as she looked at her feet, the heeled sandals she was wearing was anything but comfortable, it's going to be a hard walk for her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>After walking a distance of about 2 miles according to Nami's calculations, fatigue hit everyone like a divine curse, sucking their strength with unbearable heat, the journey got worse when the group entered the forest, the walk became more difficult because of the obstacles that had stood in front of them and the darkness that had intensified, now the light from the sky was no longer of any help and almost all the phones were dead.</p>
      <p>The redhead was literally bathing in her own sweat, which meant she consumed all the fluid reserves in her body, besides, her lungs were tired from sucking in the air which was getting heavier and heavier.</p>
      <p>The minutes passed and Nami could feel her hope soar, but she still kept moving forward despite her miserable condition because if she didn't, she will give in to the pain that was overwhelming all of her limbs and as a result, she will not be able to move, which was of utmost importance at the time.</p>
      <p>"Water!" She heard someone scream several times.</p>
      <p>Without wasting a second, she walked over to the man in question, everyone else did the same.</p>
      <p>As soon as she got to the small stream, Nami threw herself on the ground, almost crying at the sight of the liquid flowing slowly, she dipped her hands in the water and tilted her head down before starting to splash her face while drinking at the same time, she felt that life was coming back to her and her energy filled again.</p>
      <p>Whoever said water is life wasn't wrong because she had proof of it.</p>
      <p>Now that her senses have returned, Nami's brain has lit up again, which made her think again about the situation and confirm her second guess, because the location of the forest to the west as she predicted was a clue to the truth of that place.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>